Nova lux
by Dracoslover1999
Summary: Ron and Pansy au oneshot Victorian era, two rivalling families, but a secret love. A modern twist on Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet and Cinderella.


It was a ball that drew them together that night, a masquerade to try and keep the peace between the families of only for a little while.

It was the beginning of the evening and the large grandfather clock stroke the chime of seven. The grand hall was busting with people, all covered in fancy garments and the most extravagant jewellery. However, even this, didn't show the beauty of it all. The masks had been designed to suit the owner and the ball shimmered with false awe as everyone was secretly at peace, even if the two families had vowed to kill one another until one reigned superior.

The chandelier shimmered and the place echoed with the beauty of cellos, violins and other string instruments. People curtsied and bowed and soon the night had finally begun.

Over near the wine and crystal glasses stood four adults all sporting rather different garments, a man and a woman stood together, their hair as red as fire, their aura exuded bravery and confidence and their masks were not barren but not the most extraordinary either. The base of the mask was a stark red and the trim was a glittering gold. The man held himself as he was, his height towered over that of the others and his smile showed that he had no fear. The woman also stood with the same bravery however her curves and the dress that was bound to her constricted her from doing so.

Across from them stood what seemed their complete opposites, the other male's hair almost lacked colour and was a bright white blonde that you could even say was brighter than that of freshly lain snow. Even under the mask, you could see the aristocratic features, stoic and tight. In his company was a tall and thin woman, her hair was blacker than that of a ravens feather, except for the strand of contrasting white that was intricately placed upon her head. Her features were different from that of the man she was accompanied with, her face was soft but held authority. The two held cunning and ambition in their wake, their masks were rich and coloured. A deep green was that of the base and the trim was a bar of bright silver. Their masks, however, each had an embroidered snake.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Weasley, so grand of you to make it,", the aristocratic man mentioned with a lace of malice behind the comment. However, the two fiery companions only grinned and replied to the much richer couple.

"We thank you, it is an honour to be at a Malfoy ball," the curvy lioness mentioned to the aristocrats. The woman looked to the floor and watched as her son had come into her view. A grin on her face, quickly she looked back to the owners of this establishment. "I see your son and adopted daughter are doing well, are you considering marrying them to one another?" The redhead quipped to the other couple.

The blonde gentleman scoffed at the woman's audacity to say such a thing in the open. He clenched his jaw as he stared at his eldest. "We wish to marry Draco off to a Greengrass, Pansy... we have no plan for her yet," the Malfoy gentleman admitted truthfully. "What about you and your boy? All the others are married," He smirked.

The redheads looked to each other before their hands clasped one another's. "We leave our Ron to find love," the woman joyfully pronounces. The Malfoy gentleman only coughed on his drink before raising a brow at the couple before shaking head.

At that the grandfather clock chimed eight, the couples had scattered and in the middle of the floor stood a young man. His hair as fiery as his parents, his freckles prominent even from under the mask. His lips held straight as he stared at the clock. He was dressed in a suit, it had fit his body well, his muscular shoulders were emphasised and his chest made out to make him look strong, in which he was but also sophisticated. He held the same bravery as his parents but it wasn't as pronounced as he stood alone. Although unlike his parents his mask was a dark purple, and the trim held a silver hue. It was modest but separate from his parents so he stood out.

On the other side of the room stood a girl, jealousy plagued her as she watched her friend and lover laugh and dance together. Her raven coloured hair shimmered underneath that of the chandelier and flickering candle. Her dark eyes swelled and her lip quivered as she watched happiness play out between the two. At this moment in time, she was grateful for the mask she wore. A deep azure blue mask set upon her nose and the trim was a deep black with that on it was an embroidered thestral. A mythical creature of death. Finally, when the emotions took control she ran, she looked back once only to be met with frosty blue eyes and a purple mask. She lingered her gaze on him for the moment before finally getting herself out of that damned place.

And with that, the clock chimed nine. The young man watched her then, the way she was torn. He felt his legs run after the girl, wondering why she was crying so? Once he had reached the outside, it still hadn't lost the touch of mesmerism. That's when he saw her, kneeling down on the pavement underneath a cherry blossom tree. The night air was cool but not enough to cause a fright. Her hair swayed and shone underneath the full moon. Her marine blue dress bunched up as she leaned up against the tree. That's when she saw him and quickly wiped at her tears.

"Come to poke at my emotions have you?" She growled as hot tears stained her pale skin. The male only blushed and shook his head vigorously before going up to the girl.

"No, no, I would never, my mother taught me never to use a woman's emotions against her. No, I came to see what irked you so much pain?" The male uttered as he sat next to the raven-haired girl. He studied her then. The dark eyes that didn't really show any clear colour and highlighted her mystery. The way her nose was cutely upturned and the perfect rose colour of her lips. The young girl inhaled a shaky breath and looked at the male across from her.

"I fear I love a man who will never love me back,", she whispered to him. With that, he embraced her and stared into her eyes before embracing her again. She cried then right into his shoulder.

"Do not cry over such a stupid man, if he could not see your beauty then he is blind," he admitted to her. With that, she wiped her eyes and looked into his stormy blue ones.

"Who are you?" She asked, curiosity plaguing her mind. She wanted to see the man underneath.

With that, he chuckled and made his way onto his feet and offering his hand for the young girl to get up herself. With that, the two walked into the Malfoy gardens. "You see this is still a masquerade my lady, so why not keep the sense of mystery? But if your mind truly gets to you, you may call me Bilius," He quirked to the woman on his arm, With that, she giggled.

"Well then Bilius, I suppose I should give you a name to call me, Druella," the young girl knew that she couldn't utter her name, so she picked one of the Malfoy neé black family trees. She watched his face contort but turn into one of satisfaction.

The two looked to an engraved clock and smiled as they saw the clock turn ten.

For the rest of the night the two danced,laughed and found themselves incredibly close to one another. The moon shone over them both and the young man held the raven haired beauty in his arms and swayed to the imaginary music. Her arms locked around his neck and they only stared at the other, fearing what may happen if they broke the silence.

The gingers hand rubbed small circles in the girls lower back and he only stayed within her gaze. The girl gasped as the feeling went straight through her. Her eyes met his, his pupils blown. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as they danced silently. That's when he took the chance.

"I fear that this will be gone in a matter of hours," he whispered to the girl against him. The girl clenched her eyes shut and sighed. Her hands now playing with a rogue curl on the back of his neck.

"No matter, stay in the moment," she admitted.

The redhead smiled and removed himself from her, looking down. "May I kiss you?" He asked politely. His eyes studying her, wondering what her answer would be. The girl did not answer and only met his lips with hers. It was short but the two were fixed in such a way the two never wanted to break away. The soft touches of each other were the only thing keeping the two steady. It was like the dance the two shared but obviously much more passionate. His hands wound up within her black raven hair.

At that the clock chimed eleven, the two had managed to pull themselves away only to giggle and chuckle with one another as they ran off to the deeper areas of the garden. She shrieked when the ran together and he hollered when they were alone their eyes shone with childlike innocence and the two were in time with one another.

Amidst the two, back within the hall the families had started to announce the reveal of one another. The masked owners of the party grinned when it was the countdown until the clock chimed twelve. Once the clock had chimed the couples kissed one another and the masquerade was now over to reveal a normal ball.

However the couple outside took no notice of the time. The ginger male turned to find the girl that he was pursuing that night but as the clock chimed twelve the spell had worn off and the males mask fell off of his well chiselled features. His cheeks flared with red as he had been running and his freckles showed clearly he was the son of the Weasleys.

Pansy gasped as her own mask fell, revealing more of her porcelain skin. Their eyes met, emotions reached out for one another and the girl backed away. "A Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed as his fingers went to his lips.

"I'm a Parkinson, you overgrown brute," she hissed to the male across from her. Yes she was owned by the Malfoy family but she would never take that name.

"Shut it, you bigoted harpy," he snided. How he could not believe he had talked for her. "How could've I wanted to kiss you?" He asked himself. The girl scoffed, she looked away her eyes welling up with tears again. Ron clenched his jaw in regret but saw the tension would be hard to remove. He sighed and looked over her. He had to admit to himself she was pretty, and he enjoyed the night with her, but how could he trust a snake.

"What are you still doing here Weaselbee?" She hissed to him, her back straight her authority there. Ron hung his head and looked at her one last time before leaving.

The young weasely sat on a nearby bench, his head in his hands and didn't move when he heard the soft click of heels and the bunch of fabric next to him. "My son what troubles you?" His mother uttered her hand in his back.

"I've fallen in love mother, but it is unrequited," he sighed his back now aching from his position.

"And how do you know that?" She asked with a quirk if her brow.

"It's Pansy Parkinson mother, the rivalry would forbid us to love," he declared. The woman next to him said nothing before embracing her son.

"It's love, my boy, take it," She whispered in his ear before smiling and walking way to her husband. Ron sat there thinking about what his mother had said. He hung his head but thought about what he had to do to get her back.

The girl sat alone within the stables, only the horses that kept her company. "Why do all my men seem to be unforgivable?" She questioned herself. Her hands softly drifting along the horses mane. She bit her lip laying next to a foal. Pansy smiled softly petting the horse before her ears perked up at the sounds of giggles and grunts.

The woman poked her head up only to see Astoria Greengrass' dress bunched up and a Draco Malfoy in between her legs. The girl scoffed marching herself out of the stables. "Harlots," she screamed, her tears making her eyes glassy. Both Astoria and Draco stopped there cheeks flushed from sinful actions. The girl shook angrily, how could she of loved such a... serpent. The girl ran off before being met with a hard chest.

"Come to call me a bigoted harpy once again have you my dear Ronald?" she hissed with malice. However the boy only smiled again kissing her hand. The girl did not notice how all the of the ball was crowded outside. All she could focus on was his eyes, the swirling storm within them. He dropped to one knee, a ring in his hand.

" I wonder if you would except my hand in marriage miss Parkinson, for tonight has been extraordinary for me and i do hope you as well," her asked, his lip tucked between his lips. The girl let out her tears now, she was crying as she nodded the ring now on her hand. She kissed him brashly and that was when the clock chimed one and a new era had been made.


End file.
